Human Rug
Human Rug is the sixtieth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fifth one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *Stanley June (Air force soldier) Case Background Lindsey Vain greeted the player and Evan Day and they started discussing that Alan Smith had been reading an article about animal rights the other day. In fact it was because of Ray Louieson (friend of Suzie Robin's lover) who was selling rugs and other products made from animal fur which he got after hunting. Evan and Lindsey decided to visit Ray's shop to talk to him about that issue though they only found his skin there, displayed as one of the other fur rugs, meaning that Ray had been murdered by flaying. They started investigating his farm and also a garage after discovering he was one of the mechanists working for the Townville Rally Race. In the middle of the case, the team ended up having to consider Gino Reina to be one of the murder suspects. He said that he had gone to find Ray and confront him about being Suzie's lover (he had actually misunderstood it as if Ray and Suzie were a couple) but as Ray was just her acquaintance he said that they were not together. Evan told him that Ray was not Suzie's lover and if he had killed him because of that, they would find out the truth. A while later, the team saw Tyler Wive getting into their headquarters. He said that the team was rummaging through the main crime scene in Ray Louieson's kidnapping case, which had some kind of connection to his army team. Moreover, he said that Gino knew something about it and after interrogating him for a second time, he said that he had investigated it and that Ray had been kidnapped in fact two years before, a few months prior to the player's first case in the city. When he talked to Marco DiGiappo in a previous investigation, he realised that his kidnapping case was strikingly similar to Ray's one, meaning that Ray had been kidnapped by one of the Jamin too, just like Marco and Carla Prown. After collecting more clues the killer was arrested, revealing their identity as Madison Louieson, the victim's wife. She didn't confess until she was taken to the Court of Law, where her motives were explained by herself. She was scared because Ray was leading a dangerous life which would end up putting the whole Louieson family as well as their farm at risk. First, he was kidnapped, then he sold weapons to the army, after that the activists caused riots and protested against their shop. Finally, when Gino went to the farm and asked her where Ray was, she thought things would get worse and went to the Oak Valleys to kill him. Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to life imprisonment in a psychiatric institution for criminals with a chance for parole in 30 years. The next day, Evan apologized to Gino for having considered him to be a suspect before going with the player to the garage, as he wanted to find out why that year the race was open for everyone. They found out that the Rally Race was being organized by Jamin Family Company and asked Robert's mother-in-law about it but she didn't answer anything. Anyway, she hinted that she knew who the serial kidnapper within her family was. Besides, Gino and the player went to the Louieson farm to find more clues that would reveal who Suzie's lover was, only to find a shotgun from the army which had belonged to a certain Stanley June which was probably not Suzie's man anyway. After that, the team discovered that Ashley Jamin had moved out from her family's house to go live on her own. A leaflet was found which said that she would throw a party at her new mansion on July the 22nd. Stats Victim *'Ray Louieson' (He was flayed and his skin was left for exhibition in a shop.) Murder Weapon *'Thallium' Killer *'Madison Louieson' Suspects Madison Louieson (Victim's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect has skinning skills - The suspect uses hands sanitizer - The suspect's foot measure is 10 Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a herringbone motif - The suspect wears beads Pablo Sount (Armory worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hands sanitizer - The suspect's foot measure is 10 Suspect's appearance: - Stephanie Queen (Wanda Jamin's mother) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a herringbone motif - The suspect wears beads Gino Reina (Police detective) Suspect's profile: The suspect has skinning skills - The suspect uses hands sanitizer - The suspect's foot measure is 10 Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a herringbone motif Fredward Louieson (Victim's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect has skinning skills - The suspect uses hands sanitizer Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a herringbone motif - The suspect wears beads Killer's profile *The killer has skinning skills *The killer uses hands sanitizer *The killer wears a herringbone motif *The suspect wears beads *The suspect's foot measure is 10 Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' The dead skin *Investigate Louieson farm shop (Clues: Human skin) *Examine Human skin (Result: Ray Louieson's skin) *Analyze Victim's skin (15:00:00) *Investigate Louieson farm shop (Clues: Wooden pieces, Gaffette) *Examine Wooden pieces (Result: Shop sign) *Inform Madison Louieson about the case *Examine Gaffette (Result: Race mechanist gaffette) *Investigate Rally garage (Clues: Toolbox, Flowerpot) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Open toolbox) *Examine Open toolbox (Result: Pack of bullets) *Analyze Pack of bullets (12:00:00) *Talk to Pablo Sount about the bullets which the victim bought *Examine Flowerpot (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (8:00:00) *Ask Stephanie Queen about the transgenic watermelon you found *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Manhunting *Investigate Oak Valleys (Clues: Victim's body, Knife, Syringe) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Knife (Result: Blue fibers) *Analyze Blue fibers (8:00:00) *Confront Gino about being at the Oak Valleys *Investigate Fur display (Clues: Cellphone, Pile of hair, Box) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (8:00:00) *Have a chat with Fredward Louieson *Examine Pile of hair (Result: Ray Louieson's hair) *Analyze Pile of hair (12:00:00) *Examine Box (Result: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Contract) *Talk to Stephanie about the contract *Examine Syringe (Result: Louieson farm syringe) *Ask Madison Louieson about the syringe *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Country crime *Tell Gino to stop lying *Investigate Pit lane (Clues: Blue powder, Yellow tube) *Examine Faded tag (Result: Prussian blue flask) *Examine Prussian blue flask (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (9:00:00) *Confront Fredward Louieson about the antidote *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Pablo Sount's fingerprints) *Ask Pablo Sount about the garage *Investigate Hunting hill (Clues: Mud puddle, Footprint) *Examine Mud puddle (Result: Tiny pieces) *Examine Tiny pieces (Result: Bead) *Analyze Bead (14:00:00) *Analyze Footprint (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 5 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 5 - Transport' *Investigate Rally garage (Clues: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Race information) *Ask Stephanie Queen about the race *Investigate Pit lane (Clues: Handgun) *Examine Handgun (Result: Serial number) *Analyze Handgun (6:00:00) *Question Pablo Sount about the serial kidnapper (Reward: 600 XP) *Investigate Louieson farm shop (Clues: Shotgun) *Examine Shotgun (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder (8:00:00) *Have a chat with Fredward Louieson (Reward: Flowery apron, Red bandana) *See what Stephanie Queen needs (Reward: Burger) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Party leaflet) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *Originally, this case would feature Robert Jamin, Wanda Jamin, and London Brighton as suspects; and not Pablo Sount, Stephanie Queen, or Gino Reina. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville